Cowtails Gets Wounded
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part Nine of Unexpected Events.
1. Chapter 1

SP nervously laughed.

/

Kowalski backed away, trembling.

/

Private woke up, "What happened?"

/

Cowtails gasped, "I didn't..."

She raced out of the HQ crying.

/

"I believe my sister said something to you then you passed out..." Bella remarked.

/

Kowalski forced himself to calm down a bit before going after Cowtails. "C-C-Cowtails! W-WAIT!"

/

"Oh. Right." Private smiled at SP.

/

Cowtails ran into the park. "Gotta get of here..." She suddenly tripped over a rock. "OW!" Then a human picked her up. "Hey!"

"Candy, look! Shes penguin sized!" The guy showed her to his wife.

"Put me down!" Cowtails struggled. "I got to get away from someone!"

Suddenly Kowalski came from no where and slapped the guy in the head. He dropped Cowtails. She made a wall of ice with her powers then ran again. While she was running she managed to break her arm.

"gotta keep going, gotta keep gong..." She ran into an alley and got attacked by dogs. They left after breaking her legs. "I give up..." She cried as it started to rain.

Kowalski finally got to the alley, he was silently crying by now. "Cowtails, W-why are you running away from me?"

Cowtails sobbed, "I almost hurt you.. with my powers..." She tried to move her legs but failed, "Ow!"

"But you didn't! If you're not there with me, I'll go crazy! I need you!" Kowalski picked up Cowtails and walked back towards the zoo. Tears refusing to stay in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't hurt any of you or I would never forgive myself!"

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

Cowtails continued to cry and was unable to stop.

/

Skipper was in the main room with Bella. He assumed Cowtails and Kowalski were still in the lab.

How wrong he was.

Private and SP were downstairs sleeping. Kowalski entered the HQ, Skipper saw Cowtails crying and bleeding.

"Whoa, what happened to her?!"

"I-I don't know! I was looking for her and I found her in a alley like this!"

"Well she can't go back to the hospital if she's tiny! Just get her to the medical wing, I'll hire someone!"

Kowalski nodded.

SP came upstairs with Private. "What's going on here?"

"Not sure...I thought they were in the lab...Oh, nevermind, Bella, where can we find someone that can be a good doctor in this zoo?"

Cowtails passed out from crying. Bella shrugged.

"Well then Kowalski needs to get her in the medical part of his lab and put casts on her..." Skipper poked Cowtails' arm, "right arm..." Poked both of her legs, "both legs...AND FIX THE CUTS BEFORE THEY GET INFECTED AND A GOOD SOLDIER DIES!"

"Is that all you think then? That Cowtails and Sweet Prippah are just soldiahs on the team like everyone else?"

"Well no...NOW GO KOWALSKI!" Skipper shouted.

Kowalski flinched, "Yes sir."

He walked in his lab and took Cowtails to the medical wing. One hour later Cowtails had casts and scars but no more wounds.

"good job, Kowalski." Skipper left the lab.

"why are you so worried about Cowtails? you have a girlfriend, and you're best friends with Kowalski, I know you wouldn't try to do that..." Private narrowed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper sighed, "you're right. sorry, it was just old protective instincts."

SP was standing in the lab doorway, "Why was Cowtails in a alley?"

Kowalski sighed, "She was running away from me."

This took SP by surprise, "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"She has these powers, she almost attacked me so she ran away from me."

SP folded her arms with a nervous look. "Oh... Does she happen to have the ability to move things with an invisible force?" (That's not Mary Sue Trait. SP actually knows a whole species that has Cowtails' powers)

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." SP left to go downstairs.

Cowtails used her powers in her sleep, earth to make a flower grow out of the HQ floor, ice to freeze it and pull it out, fire to melt the ice and the force to moved the flower to Kowalski. Private was watching from the doorway with huge eyes as Kowalski took it right of the air.

He put it on his desk. "Whoa..."

Cowtails sighed then opened her eyes. "wh-where am I?"

"I'll leave you two alone..." Private returned back downstairs.

Kowalski smiled weakly with red rimmed eyes, "You're in the HQ."

Cowtails reached towards Kowalski with her good arm. "I'm so sorry Kowalski..."

/

"SP? Hello?"

/

"Its okay."

/

SP hung up on her phone angrily. "Stupid, stupid."

/

"No its not, I've been a horrible girlfriend." Cowtails teared up.

/

"SP? Is something wrong?" Private asked.

/

"No you haven't! You're better than my last girlfriend!"

/

SP sighed angrily, she reached into her bag and shoved Private a picture of a teenage boy with brown hair and blue glasses. "HE is the problem."

/

"How could I be, when I almost hurt you, and ran away from you, and made you cry?!" Cowtails tried not to cry.

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters, is that your okay."

/

"But who is he?"

"Well, he's my ex-boyfriend. And he called me on my phone for some stupid reason."

/

Cowtails sniffed, "But...what about you? You look like you've been crying for ages..."

/

"Well...do you want to get rid of it then?"

/

"I'm fine, don't worry."

/

SP sighed then ripped the picture in half. "There, problem solved."

"Are you sure? You still look a bit blue.."

/

Cowtails grabbed Kowalski's flipper with one arm, "You don't look fine..."

/

SP gave Private a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

/

"I feel fine. No need to worry."

/

"You just still look a little sad is all..."

/

Cowtails sighed, "Alright..."

/

SP folded her arms stubbornly.

"SP...What did he do to you?"

/

"Kowalski you look really tired...go to your bunk and take a nap or something, I'll be fine in here."

/

SP sighed, "Let's say...He showed his true colors. He turned abusive."

/

Kowalski sighed, "Okay then..."

He walked out and climbed in his bunk. He was out like a light.

/

"Well, I'd nevah do that to you. I love you too much." Private smiled sweetly.

/

Cowtails got bored and started to sing. "Oh what I would do to have, the kind of faith it takes to go out in the storm, on to the crashing waves, to step out of my comfort zone, into the realm of the unknown where Jesus is, holding out his hand. But the waves are calling out my name and they laugh at me, reminding me of all the times, I tried before I failed, the waves keep on telling me, time and time again, whoa, you'll never win...you'll never win..."

/

SP smiled, "Thank you Private." She yawned then got into her bed to sleep.

"Now what to do...everyone's asleep...even Bella and Skippah..." He wandered around the HQ. (Go to sleep?)

He heard singing and popped in the lab, then slid over to Kowalski's bunk. "Kowalski! Kowalski wake up!" (NOPE, He just wakes up Kowalski)

/

"But the voice of truth, tells me a different story The voice of truth, says do not be afraid, and the voice of truth, says this is for my glory, out of all the voices calling out to me, I will choose to listen and believe...the voice of truth..."

/

"Hmm? What is it Private?" He then heard the singing, "Is that Cowtails?"

Private nodded, "You've got to come see this..." He led Kowalski to the door.

Cowtails had her eyes closed. "Oh what I would do to have, the kind of strength it takes to stand Before a giant, with just a sling and a stone Surrounded by the sound of a thousand warriors, shaking in their armor, They didn't have the strength to stand, but the giant's calling out my name and he laughs at me Reminding me of all the times I tried before I failed The giant keeps on telling me, time and time again, whoa, you'll never win...you'll never win..."

"Whoa..." Kowalski spoke in awe. (She has freaking powers and its her singing that amazes Kowalski?)

Skipper woke up, "What are you two doing standing in that doorway?"

"Listen..." Private urged.

"But the voice of truth, tells me a different story The voice of truth, says do not be afraid, and the voice of truth, says this is for my glory, out of all the voices calling out to me, I will choose to listen and believe, 'Cause Jesus you are the vooooooice of truth..." Cowtails hummed the ending music.

"That was... Was... beautiful." Kowalski breathed.

"Uh huh..." Private nodded with wide eyes.

Cowtails didn't notice them and sighed.

/

"No.. No.. WE CAN'T LET THE SKIPPERS JOIN THE SPIDERS! WE'LL BE SLAVES IF THEY WIN! ATTACK! THROW THE BOMBS!" SP twisted in her sleep. "No Private, not the hugging bomb, geez! The Rico bomb!"

/

Kowalski yawned, "Well, I'm going back to sleep." He climbed in his bunk, covering his head with a pillow. "And someone go shut SP up."

Skipper and Private headed downstairs. "SP! Wake up!"

/

Cowtails sighed and started to sing again, while drawing a picture on her cast. "She walked to the mailbox, on that bright summer's day, Found a letter from her son, in a war far away,, He spoke of the weather, and the friends that he'd made Said,"I've been thinkin' 'bout Dad and the llife that he had That's why I'm here today" Then at the end he said,"You are what I'm fighting for" It was the first of his letters from war"

/

"OH NO! NO NO NO! THE SPIDERS ARE KILLING EVERYONE! NO PRIVATE DON'T KILL IT! YOU'LL DIE! NOQ! If YOU DIE THEN I DIE! I HATE LIFE! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE!" SP seemed to pause in her sleep. "No I didn't mean... I'm sorry!"

Private jumped on the bed and shook SP, "Wake up!"

/

Cowtails sighed then went to sleep with a picture of her and Kowalski hugging on the cast.

/

"No PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" SP shot up suddenly, "OH GEEZ! Oh, its only you Private."

"What the heck were you dreaming about?!" Private looked worried.

/

Two figures went into the lab. The Second figure bumped into something.

"Ow!"

"Shhh! Idiot! You vill never get her if you vake up ze penguins!"

"It was an accident!"

The first figure walked up to Cowtails.


	3. Chapter 3

The figure saw the drawing, "Aw looky here, Clemson, we have love birds..."

Clemson chuckled evilly, "That we do, Hans..."

"Quick, help me get her out of ze bed..."

/

"Well... Skipper joined the spiders and they we going to kill us.." SP giggled. "Then I was trying to find bombs... The spiders tried to kill you and I blamed it on Skipper. I then said I hated everyone. You took it the wrong way and said it was my fault. No matter what I did, you wouldn't forgive me. Then you attacked me. That's when I woke up."

/

Kowalski climbed out of his bunk as he heard voices. He walked in the lab and smirked.

"And what are you two doing? Trying to kidnap my girlfriend? I don't think so!"

/

"I would nevah do that!" Private kissed SP's cheek. "Nevah in my lifetime!"

/

Cowtails was still asleep.

"Maybe ve von't...if you give us vhat ve vant..." Hans stroked Cowtails' hair. "You see Kovalski, ve vant power...over, you, over Skip-pah, and over New York."

/

"Thanks Private! But I'm thinking that Skipper is secretly working for the spiders..." SP glared at Skipper.

/

"Whatever, just don't take my girlfriend away."

/

"I am not! I hate spiders!" Skipper defended.

/

"Vhatever? I thought you would have listened to ze rest...we get to take her. And ze other two girls you have here...you get to see zem twice a year. But I guess since you've already agreed...Clemson..." Hans laughed.

Clemson picked up Cowtails. "We'll take her first!"

Cowtails woke up at this, "Wha...?" She yawned, "Who?"

Clemson threw down a smoke bomb. They disappeared with Cowtails.

/

"How do I know that?" SP heard the noise from upstairs. "What the-" She raced to the main room. "KOWALSKI WHATS GOING ON?!"

"COWTAILS! Hans and that idiot lemur took Cowtails and they plan to take you guys-er girls next."

SP raised an eyebrow, "Take..The girls...Yeah sure."

"What?! They can't take them!" Private shouted.

/

"Who are you?! Let me go!" Cowtails yelled.

"Clemson, over zere." Hans ordered.

They both strapped her to wall using metal thingies around her ankles and wrists.

"Da**it...if 75% of my limbs weren't broken, I could get out of this..."

"But you can't. Vhich is exactly ze point."

/

"The question is... Are they coming back?" SP asked.

"I hope not...oh look! Something's on the telly!" Everyone turned towards the TV screen.

/

"Ve are going to call ze pengwins. And ve are going to make it look like you are having a wonderful time here vith us. Clemson."

Clemson chuckled evilly and tickled Cowtails' stomach.

Cowtails giggled, "No stop!"

Hans called the penguins, "Look at this, pengwins. Seems like Kovalski vas wrong. She does like it here."

Everyone couldn't see Clemson or the straps. Just her laughing.

"Please...stop...can't...breathe..."

SP smirked, "If she loves it there... How come she's acting like she's being tickled? You guys are idiots!"

"She is not being tickled! She is laughing at Clemson's stupidity!"

"Hey!" Clemson snapped.

"Say, I don't like Kowalski anymore." He whispered.

"No..No.."

Clemson tickled harder causing Cowtails to squeal. "AAAHHHHhahaha!"

SP shook her head sighing, "I cannot believe they are this stupid."

"EEEEE! Okay okay! I Don't! I don't! No i don't!"

Kowalski ran away from the screen.

"I vote she's being tickled. Its so obvious."

"Kowalski you come back here!" Private dragged him back.

"EEEP I SAID IT! PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME NOW!"

"Ha! They were just tickling her! They made her say it!" Private crowed.

"Zat's all." Hans said with wide eyes as he cut off the camera.


End file.
